Red Hood
Jason Peter Todd (ジェイソン・ピーター・トッド, Jeison Pītā Toddo) was a street orphan until he met the Dark Knight after stealing the tires from the Batmobile. Jason was trained by Batman and later became the second Robin (ロビン, Robin), but he was brutally beaten by Joker, who sent Batman a video of the event and lied by telling Batman that Jason was dead. Batman fell into a deep depression over Jason's "death". Years later, Jason returned seeking revenge against the Batman, utilizing advanced technology and resources he acquired by unknown means, he was able to develop high-tech equipment & train a battalion of soldiers well. He even designed a high-tech bat-suit with capabilities that are more advanced than Batman's technology as well as utilizes lethal gadgetry and weapons during combat situations. He had then created the identity of Arkham Knight (アーカム・ナイト, Ākamu Naito), a mysterious antithetical military version of Batman, who lives to strive only but revenge, until his redemption and forgiveness of Batman. After finally aiding the Batman to battle Hugo Strange and his TYGER, vanquishing his former persona, Jason Todd was able to lay his vengeance against Batman to rest and begin to heal the damage that was inflicted on him in the Arkham Asylum. It was during this recovery, he takes up the title of Red Hood (レッド・フード, Reddo Hūdo), a name that was used by Jack Napier prior to his transformation to Joker. Now, while he is once again aligned with his former mentor in wanting to rid Gotham of its criminal contingent, Jason's willingness to kill will forever keep them at odds. "Always defending the weak and the helpless. That's what I like about you. You're predictable. And that's why we're gonna win. We know your move before you do. We know how you think!" :—Jason as the Arkham Knight. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Troy Baker (English), Not Known (Japanese) Second Robin Arkham Knight The Arkham Knight dons a militaristic version of the bat-suit meant to mock Batman's appearance. The inside of his helmet gives him a heads up display of his troops throughout Gotham and the ears relay his commands to his troops. By using the Arkham symbol on his chest plate he inflicts psychological warfare on Batman reminding him of the past Arkham events. The chest plate also acts as a countermeasure to the Batclaw. After revealing his identity as Jason Todd before his final battle with Batman, he wears a red bowl-shaped helmet later used by the Red Hood, another of Jason's alter-egos. Red Hood *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 6ft 1in *Weight: 200lbs Attributes * Weapon Master * Marksmanship * Tactical Analysis * Intimidation * Peak Human Physiological Systems, Reflexes, Agility, Strength, Speed, Stamina, Healing & Longevity * Stealth * Master Martial Artist * Indomitable Will * Master Escape Artist * Master Acrobat * Genius Level Intellect Gallery Personality Second Robin Jason Todd was the second incarnation as Robin, he cared for his mentor Batman and wanted to live up to his potential, stopping crime and protecting Gotham City. However, he possessed an explosive temper with numerous incidents of him going too far in his actions as Robin despite his natural talents and apptitude under Batman's guidance, with hints in his behavior that he might one day kill instead of using restraint. After being tortured by Joker, his mental state started deteriorating, hoping that his partner would come in to rescue him. In time (due to Joker show him a photo Batman with a new Robin); he lost hope and started to hate his mentor for leaving him to die. As Arkham Knight After escaping (or in comics resurrecting); he became vengeful and wanted to kill Batman. The Arkham Knight seems vengeful but patient and calculating as well. He seems to exploit opportunities as they are presented to him, such as discovering Joker's diary or taking advantage of Batman's presence at Ace Chemicals to instruct his men to avoid aiming at the armored sections of his suit. He also seems psychopathic, displaying no regard for the "weak" Batman protects, contemptuous of the Dark Knight's principles and mercilessly killing those he deems deserving, such as the second Electrocutioner and remaining members of Joker's gang, in cold blood. When Hugo asks why he hates Batman to such a degree the Arkham Knight coldly responds that no one could understand. Jason also is blinded by rage for Batman leaving him to die, as shown when he cost Scarecrow's toxin machine to be dismantled by the Batman's Batmobile. Red Hood As Red Hood, he is still murderous and cold-blooded assassin, as shown when he nearly killed Black Mask, especially when he was panicking out of his mind and begging for mercy, but ultimately driven by justice. Once snapped out, he showed some emotion and helped his former mentor to stop Scarecrow. Relationships Friends/Allies *His Henchmen Family Neutral *Batman *Robin *Nightwing *Gotham City Police **James Gordon *TYGER **Hugo Strange Rivals Enemies *Joker *Scarecrow *Two-Face *Penguin *Harley Quinn *Poison Ivy *Killer Croc Abilities and Traits *Unlike the rest of the Bat Family, Jason used lethal weapons (such as his dual pistols) *Jason appeared to have a few similarities with Tim Drake's, as they both seemed to use the similar Zip-Kick. *It seemed like Jason would break criminal's necks to death instead of choking them out unconscious like the rest of the Bat Family. Powers and Weapons Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Gadgets *'Zip-Kick' - Was similar to Robin's Zip Kick where Jason propelled himself toward the targeted foe. *'Flashbangs' - Jason used Flashbang grenades to stun thugs and escape from armed thugs. *'Grapnel Gun' - He also has a grapnel gun similarly to Batman, Azrael, the Bat family & Deathstroke. Weapons *'Guns' - Jason was equipped with two dual action guns that he could use in a firearm combat. History Past Jason Todd was a street orphan who was taken in by Batman, and became the second Robin. Shortly after, Jason was kidnapped and brutally beaten by the Joker. He was held in an abandoned wing at the Arkham Asylum for over a year, beaten and manipulated by the Joker into hating Batman. He eventually escaped and began plotting his revenge on his former mentor, taking on the name of The Arkham Knight, due to the fact of where he was held and the effect the name has on Batman and Gotham City. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Neutral